Surrender
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: All over the city female police officers are going missing and found dead with signs of rape and torture. What baffles police is that the perp was working up to his real target, which is a certain brown-eyed female detective we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I decided to make a new story based on an idea which was embedded in my mind for a LONG time. I also got the idea from a creepy song I recently listened too, so I incorporated this into the story! I hope you all like it!**

**Here goes nothing...**

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD**

"Isabella! Are you coming or not?" A woman called out for her young daughter. Her daughter around 16, with black eyes, brown hair, and pale skin walked up to her.

"Yes Mom, I'm ready." She said rolling her eyes. Both women walked out of their apartment building to take a stroll around central park.

"So when is your school play?" Isabella's mother asked. The teen scoffed when her mother asked that. Isabella's mother hasn't really been involved in anything in her life, so I guess she's trying.

"Next week. Mom, what's really going on?" Isabella asked, stopping on the path. Her mother sighed and turned to face her.

"You see Bella, you and your father are-" Her mother stopped to see her daughter with her jaw dropped, looking horrified. "Bella? Sweetie?" She asked. Isabella pointed to something in front of her as her mother turned around. What she saw was a young woman, wearing nothing but a white sheet, covered in blood and bruises, buried in the bushes.

The mother whipped out her phone and dialed 911.

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~***

Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson arrived at the scene where the mother and daughter discovered the young woman's body. Melinda Warner was examining the body when the detectives walked over

"What do we have?" Olivia asked, putting a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Warner stood up with her clipboard in handy.

"White female, early 30's, beaten over an extended period of time." Melinda said, looking down at the poor woman's dead body. Her short brunette hair was all over the place, drenched in her own blood.

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Elliot asked, crossing his arms

"Plenty. Plenty of sighs of vagina and anal penetration. Also there are signs of semen around her mouth so she was orally raped also."

"She must have been through hell." Olivia said, bending down to the victim. She puts on a pair of latex gloves and moves the victim's bloodied hair away from her face. Olivia was overwhelmed with the feeling that she's seen her before

"Cause of death?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the victim's face.

"Exsanguination due to the perp slitting her throat. She was also tortured over a period of days, dumped here where she bled to death." Melinda concluded.

"El, come here." She said with Elliot walking over. "Does she look familiar to you?" She asked him. Elliot studied her face for a moment and came to a horrific conclusion.

"She's the rookie cop that went missing 5 days ago. Uh..." Elliot said trying to remember her name

"Miranda Earle." Olivia told him. She sighed as she looked back at Miranda's lifeless face. They both got up as CSU put her in a body bag.

"Does she have any family?" Olivia asked him, heading back to the squad car. Elliot shook his head.

"I don't know for sure. What precinct did she work at?"

"I believe the 3-8." Olivia replied.

"Let's go there, begin from there." Elliot said turning on the ignition. Olivia nodded as they drove away from the crime scene and into the investigation of a cop's rape and murder.

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD**

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring and short. Like it? Hate it? Please press the 'Review' button below and tell me what you think!**

**Peace out everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter! You all are some awesome folks.**

**Now the chapter you've all been requesting!**

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD**

When the detectives arrived at the 3-8. They can already sense depression in the air. News sure travels fast. Both detectives entered the squad room to see everyone working hard, but also sad that one of their own has been brutally murdered. An older man, African American with a lighter complexion, walked over to see the detectives standing at the entrance.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Captain Keenan Bentwood. Please come to my office." Captain Bentwood said, leading the SVU detectives in his office. Both took a seat in front of his desk where the Captain sat at.

"I'm guessing your squad heard the news." Olivia mentioned. Captain Bentwood sighed heavily as he stood up.

"Everyone is devastated that Officer Earls wound up murdered. We all worked day and night to bring her back alive, but we failed."

"Did Officer Earls seem different during the week before she was kidnapped?" Elliot asked pulling out his notepad.

"Now that you mention it, she did. She seemed a bit agitated and tense."

"When was this?"

"3 days before she was kidnapped."

"Is there anyone she's close to at work? Anyone whom she can confide in?" Olivia asked. Captain Bentwood shook his head.

"She was more independent than anyone in here. She would only ask for help when it was about cases, not her personal life."

"Do we have your permission to search through her desk?" Olivia asked once again. The captain nodded and headed out the office, leading the detectives to Miranda Earl's desk. Both of them put on latex gloves and began searching through her desk. Captain Bentwood was right; she really didn't have much of a personal life. Although, they found a couple of rose petals in her desk.

"She kept roses in here. Do you know about her caring roses with her?" Elliot asked the captain.

"Last Saturday, a bouquet of flowers was delivered to her with a note attached to them. When she read the note, she looked frightened. I asked her what was the matter, but she denied everything. She threw the flowers away and got straight to work."

"Does she have any family?"

"She lived alone, but she did mention that she has a sister who lives inJersey." Captain Bentwood asked. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other thinking that this is going to be a difficult case. Elliot's phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

"We contacted her sister who is on her way here. We're planning and paying for her funeral." Captain Bentwood said sadly. Elliot walked over and tapped Olivia on the shoulder.

"Warner wants us at the morgue. She has something she wants us to see."

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~***

"I was right. COD was exsanguation. She has multiple cuts and bruises covering her body. I counted over 100 cuts, none of them proven fatal." Warner said, uncovering the victim's face.

"Did you test the semen through CODIS?" Elliot asked.

"I did. No match in CODIS, but the semen matched 3 other cases inNew York. Three female police officers murdered within the past month." Warner said handing them the file. When the detectives examined the pictures, it was absolutely gruesome. The women were placed in a fetal position, drenched in their own blood, wearing nothing but a white sheet.

"Why are we just getting this now?" Olivia demanded.

"Jurisdiction. The women were murdered in Brooklyn, Queens, andLong Island."

"We have a serial killer targeting female police officers." Elliot said looking at Olivia. If this bastard was targeting female police officers, what is the possibility that he would come after one of their own?

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD**

**Sorry that this chapter is extremely short, but chapter 3 will be longer! I promise!**

**Peace out and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter! I really appreciate all the help and the encouragement! Also, would anyone have the honor to be my beta? I really do need some help on improving my stories and I can't do that alone. You can either PM me or just mention this in a review! In the meantime, here is chapter 3.**

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~***

"Okay, what do we have?" Captain Cragen asked, entering the bullpen. The detectives had their cases, the recent and the old ones photos, up on the monitor. Just by looking at the photos, the detectives knew that this was the same perp that the other SVU's was after. All 4 women were beat up, cut up, and dumped in areas where they were bound to be found. Not to mention that all 4 women were police officers.

"Well, traces of semen were found around our victim's mouth. Running the sample through CODIS to get a match on the suspect, pop these three unsolved cases instead." Elliot said handing Cragen the files.

"Marissa Collins, age 40. She was found three weeks ago beaten, raped, tortured, and sodomized over an extended period of time. Brooklyn SVU found her nearBrooklynheights." Olivia said, pulling up the photos of Marissa in her NYPD uniform, and the crime scene.

"Alyssa Rogers, age 35. Now she was found murdered the exact same way Officer Collins was murdered, but she was found exactly one week after Marissa. Queens SVU found her near theEast River." Fin said walking up to the monitor and pulling up the photos of the crime scene and the officer's ID photo.

"Finally Ashley Cruz, age 45. Found murdered exactly one week after Alyssa was found. Same M.O. Same perp. She was found near the Long Island Expressway."

"It seems like he has found a new victim right after he kills off the previous one." Captain Cragen said still with his eyes glued to the files. "Any links between our victims?"

"Well, it seems that these women never crossed paths once. But I went through their phone records; each woman received at least 10 calls from an anonymous caller two days before they were abducted." Elliot said giving the captain the phone records. "We traced the number; it came back to a disposable cell."

"This guy is smart, but dumb enough to leave his DNA lying around."

"He knew that he wasn't in the system, so he didn't care that he left his semen around. He thinks that he will never be apprehended." Olivia said crossing her arms

"Have you looked through the days prior to these abductions?"

"Yes. This guy is a love obsessed stalker. The only links so far is that on day one, each woman received roses which are always on a Friday. Day two they received calls from a disposable cell. Day three, they receive boxes of chocolate delivered to their homes. CSU went through our victim's home and found an unopened box of chocolate on the counter with the note 'We will be together soon' attached to it." Olivia said holding the evidence bags with the contents inside it.

"Today is Friday, so he probably has his next victim in his sights. I'm holding a press conference tomorrow morning and I want you all to be there, but first, we need to know more about this guy other than just some stalker/killer." Captain Cragen said when Dr. George Huang entered the bullpen.

"Well, obviously he's a male. He is probably around the age of his victims so mid-30's to mid 40's. When he sends his victims the roses, the chocolates, and the phone calls, he's creating some sort of fantasy which he tries very hard to maintain. He most likely keeps his victims captive over the extended days. But based on the wounds found on the victim's bodies, if his victims refuse to obey him, he goes off." Huang concluded

"So in order for the victims to stay alive, they have to play along?" Elliot asked.

"Exactly. Since the victims were killed on a Friday, he decides that they were useless to participate in his illusion. Death was almost like a punishment and the way he places them, he wants everyone to know that they were just weaklings. They are in a fetal position which shows exactly that."

"But why target female police officers?"

"They are place in a position of authority. He feels threatened that women are being placed in a position where men should have their rightful place too."

"Great. Another perp who hates women with powerful jobs." Olivia said walking back to her desk, resting her head in her hands. "He has a new victim right about now, so it's best if we find out who this perp is before it's too late."

"Or it already is too late. This guy sped up Liv. A female police officer from theBronxwas abducted about an hour ago." Elliot said, obviously not happy with the news.

**~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~***

**Okay, this chapter really sucked big time, but I need you all's help. I hope someone out there is interested in being my beta because obviously, I really need the help! If anyone replies, I would give out cookies!**

**Peace out everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. The problem is that my computer crashed BIG TIME, and my dad really hesitated on getting it fixed. Long story short, I received a new one yesterday and it is working FINE! Now, I'll be able to update more often, also, thank you all for the 30+ reviews! I love you all!**

**I also want to say thanks to demonchilde for editing my chapter! You rock!**

**SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD**

The detectives arrived at the crime scene where members of the crime scene unit began taping the scene off to keep the public away to make sure that no one compromised any found evidence. A crowd was steadily building, being nosy to know what had occurred. A uniformed male police officer came over with a file.

"Detectives. Victim's name is Isis Cunningham, detective out of the 15th Bronx Precinct." He said giving them her description, that of a strawberry blond around the age of 40. The detectives nodded and walked away, conversing amongst themselves.

"This is not his usual M.O…I mean, abducting someone in broad daylight is a huge risk." Olivia said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "The abductor's M.O is abducting officers at isolated areas, not somewhere they could be caught."

"Something set him off." Elliot replied, as a uniformed officer walked over with a young man following behind.

"Detectives, this man claimed to have seen the abduction." The uniformed officer spoke. The young man looked terrified and he could not look anyone in the eye, much less the two detectives.

"We'll take it from here." Olivia said, taking the young man off of the officer's hands. "What's your name, young man?"

"Craig. C-C-Craig Fudd." Craig said stuttering out words a little bit. It was obvious that he was extremely nervous.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked again.

"I was coming out of the store, r-r-right there-" Craig pointed at the shabby convenience store across the street- "when a car just came by screeching and just grabbed that lady! I saw some stuff fall out of her pockets when she was pushed in the car. I just froze and I watched the entire thing and did nothing. I saw that she dropped some sort of police bag and I just called 911. Maybe if I had done something..." Craig said, being on the verge of crying.

"Hey, there was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself for this. Witnesses often freeze when they witness a crime happening, but you are not alone." Olivia said, squeezing Craig's shoulder for reassurance. Craig nodded.

"You will find her, right?" Olivia hesitated when she heard that. "We'll try our best."

"Liv." Elliot called out. He pointed to the top corner of the store just a building down. "Looks like a little birdie saw the whole thing." Olivia looked up to see a surveillance camera.

"Bingo."

* * *

><p>While there was commotion across the street, an older gentleman hid behind some bushes, observing his handy work. He already has his victim held captive somewhere, and he decided to see how much publicity he was getting. But something magnificent caught his eye. A woman, around her 40's with shoulder-length dark auburn hair and cream-colored skin.<p>

"Who is that beauty?" He asked himself. He pulled out his camera and began snapping photos of her.. He admired her beauty and he was just his type: A police officer. He rubbed his thumb over the screen of his camera as he looked at them thoughtfully.

"Now what to do with you..." He thought to himself. Every sickening thought about her sent his arousal through the roof as he finally came to a decision.

"I need to get rid of this other bitch. She's not worth it." He said to himself. Not caring now about his current captive, he turned thoughts towards his new potential victim.

* * *

><p>The detectives collected the surveillance tapes and headed back to the precinct where they reviewed them. They had to get through 48 hours of footage before they could see the actual abduction. After fast forwarding though the tapes, they finally found what they were looking for.<p>

Isis Cunningham was walking along the street, when a dark four door sedan screeched over to her with a man popping out and grabbing the woman. Unfortunately, the man was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses which would make it difficult to identify the perp. The woman fought back but was overpowered when she was thrown in. The man came over tot he driver's seat and began driving away.

"This perp is smart. He never shows his face to the camera." Olivia said, pushing her hair back.

"What still baffles me is why he would start abducting women in broad daylight..? He's straight out taunting us through his actions." Elliot said, rubbing his chin as Cragen walked into the bullpen.

"Any leads on our perp?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"A surveillance camera caught the whole abduction, but the perp never shows his face."

"So we have a dead end. The Chief of Detectives wants us to keep this on the down-low because the public will go nuts over this. There better not be any leaks to the media or anywhere else for that matter." Cragen said as we strode into his office. The detectives sighed and headed back to their desks. Olivia's desk phone began ringing, and she answered it.

"Benson...what? When?..We're on our way." Olivia said hanging up. Elliot glanced at her questioningly.

"What's up?"

"Isis was just found nearly stabbed to death about a few minutes ago. She's on her way to the hospital now." Olivia said, looking really worried.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Elliot said, and the two partners left the precinct.

**SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD~*SD**

**I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you all like it! I'll update soon once again!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


End file.
